A Birthday Party to Remember
by Bluezone777
Summary: They all try to hit a pinata filled with candy at Shinobu's party. Sounds simple but not for Keitaro and the girls. involves swords, guns and lots of pain. ONE SHOT please R and R it is short but is guranteed to make you laugh.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

words in italics are thoughts or descriptions

everything else is spoken words

A Birthday Party to Remember

_It was Shinobu's birthday party and they were going to make it a party to remember. After they had cake and exchanged presents it was time for the games. Keitaro brings out a pinata and shows it to everyone_.

What is that thing, Keitaro? It better not be anything perverted!

No, it isn't like that at all. What you do is take a bat and try to hit it and when you break it you get candy.

Yay, candy! _Su screamed at the thought of getting all of that candy_.

I will just hang this pinata on a tree and we all get a chance to hit it with this. He shows everyone the bat.

_Keitaro goes first to show everyone how it is done. He swings the bat back and hits it. It moves around but doesn't break. He makes several more tries but nothing. (You SOB I am going to really hit you now.) He really swings it back but the bat slips out of his hands and goes flying. _

_Haruka is sitting on a chair outside smoking a cigarette when the bat flies and smacks Haruka in the face knocking her out cold._

Hey, Keitaro I have good news and bad news for you. Kitsune tells Keitaro.

First the good news, Kitsune.

The good news is that you knocked her out cold. The bad news is when she wakes up she is probably going to kill you.

_Naru picks up the bat and makes an attempt to hit the Pinata. She swings it hard but misses it completely._

_Keitaro starts to laugh at her lame attempt to hit the pinata and Naru punches him up into the air. He smacks into several large tree limbs_

_The tree limbs break and fall onto the heads of Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko and believe me it hurts like hell._

_Kitsune looks over at Motoko and since Kitsune now sees three of them calls her over_. Hey one of you three come over and try to hit the pinata.

_Motoko walks over and unsheathes her sword_. I will use this to hit the pinata. _She swings her sword but because of force of habit unleashes a ki attack which goes right for Shirai and Haitani who have just walked up the stairs to go to the party and promptly sends them down those never ending steps._

Give me another chance ok. _Motoko asks the group and Keitaro gives her the ok to try again. She tries to swing her sword and break the pinata but it slips out of her hand and goes flying._

_A person down the street starts screaming when the sword goes through their shoulder_. You bastards, I'm going to sue you for this as he waves his fist with his good arm wildly.

I better go inside before I get sued for that. If they are looking for me, tell them that I am somewhere else or I will surely make you suffer a new level of pain, Keitaro.

Let me go next! _Su screams as she grabs for her gun that she just made for the occasion and starts firing wildly. Everyone ducks as she starts to fire the gun hitting everything. Well almost everything, she missed the pinata completely and I think she hit that person that Motoko hit earlier too. _

Oh, I am so going to get blamed for that too.

**Flashback**

_A man carrying a broken bottle of sake walks up to the door and knocks._

_He walks inside and asks one question._

Who threw this sake bottle?

_Everyone points to Keitaro who just walked into the room._

How may I help you? _He asks the man._

_That man gives him an evil glare before pummeling him._

**End flashback**

_Shinobu goes up to hit the Pinata and barely taps the pinata._

_The pinata cracks open spilling candy all over the ground._

Well, I'll be a son of a bitch. How did she do it when we all failed.

That is one of those things we will never know.

_Oh yeah, Haruka eventually woke up and gave Keitaro the beating of a lifetime and believe me it made Naru's punches and Motoko's sword strikes seem painless compared to her attacks._

**The End**

Author Notes:

not much to say here but if you looking for something funny to read click on my name bluezone777 next to one of my stories and click on any of the stories/songs except the dimension jumpers (that isn't a comedy)


End file.
